


Mother's Love

by madsinwonderland



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Luke, F/M, Obi-Wan sneaks onto Padmes ship again, Padmé Amidala Lives, baby leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Padme survives, and takes it upon herself to bring back her husband, even when others tell her it's impossible. However, of course, Padme doesn't believe them. She has a love for him that is strong enough to bring him back.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the YouTube video "What if Padme survived? Star Wars explained" from Star Wars Theory. This is my take, please no that I was not trying to copy, just wanted to write my own take. Thank you!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvTylWO-5I0&t=140s

There was a pain so strong that it was felt in the black abyss that surrounded her. There was nothing but black and pain. She lied there, an inner battle within herself, when suddenly the tiny cry of a baby was heard. She was pulled from the darkness, and when she opened her eyes, there was a bright white light above her. She had heard stories about the bright light that greeted you upon your death, however once her eyes adjusted she saw that she was back in the MediCenter on

Polis Massa. Beside her, Obi-Wan was holding one of her babies. He had a grave look on his face and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Obi-Wan.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. A look of relief and joy spread across his face. In his arms was Leia, who was wrapped in a soft cream blanket.

“We thought we had lost you. We thought you were dying.” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“I thought I was dying too.” Padme admitted. “There was darkness, but I heard a cry.”

Padme was moved off of the delivery table and into a room on the _Tantive IV_. Bail Organa, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were in the next room over and she was trying to hear what they were discussing. Each of the twins was placed in a glass cradle beside Padme’s bed, but she wanted them in her arms. She looked at each of the twins as she recognized features that she recognized in Anakin. Her heart longed for him, and not the monster that he had become. Did Obi-Wan kill him? She didn’t know. She was almost too afraid to ask him. He looked so broken. He was the empty shell of a man.

Obi-Wan entered the room a little bit later and sat in a chair by the bed. He gently scooped up Luke from Padme’s arms. He looked at Luke for a while.

“He looks just like Anakin.” He whispered.

“What happened to him?” Padme asked.

“Padme, you really don’t want to know.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

“Obi-Wan, please. I need to know.” Padme pleaded.

“I can’t tell you. You won’t look at me the same.” Obi-Wan couldn’t make eye contact with her.

“Obi-Wan please don’t do this to me.” Padme begged. “Just tell me.”

“I cut off his limbs and left him by the edge of lava. As I walked away, he was burning from the magma.” Obi-Wan was shaking. “I shouldn’t have left him. I’m a monster.”

“No, Obi-Wan. You aren’t a monster.” Padme consoled him. Obi-Wan wanted to shout out loud how much of a monster he was, but he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. Luke was asleep. He looked so much like his father.

“The most important thing now is to keep the children hidden. The Sith can not know of their existence. It’s important that you stay safe too.” Obi-Wan said.

“To Tatooine you must go.” Yoda was standing in the doorway of the room. “To Skywalker’s family, you shall stay.”

“Tatooine? Is that really the best idea?” Padme asked, worried.

“There’s too much pain for Anakin on Tatooine, he won’t go back.” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Anakin, he no longer is.” Yoda said gravely.

“There’s still good in him.” Padme said re-affirming what she has already said before.

“He’s consumed by the dark side.” Obi-Wan murmured.

“No, you’re wrong. I feel it.” Padme was maddened by Obi-Wan and Yoda’s lack of hope for Anakin. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

“To Dagobah I must go. Now.” Yoda said quietly. “Miss you all, I will. Keep an eye on the children, you must Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan followed Yoda out saying goodbye to his mentor, unsure of when, or if, they would be meeting each other again.

Padme didn’t want to go to Tatooine. She wanted to find Anakin and bring him back. She looked down in her arms. Luke was fast asleep however Leia was looking back at her.

“You want your father, don’t you?” Padme whispered to the child in front of her. “Then we’re going to get him back.”

She gently laid each of the twins into the glass cribs. She got out of bed, ignoring the overwhelming pain she was in from just giving birth. She changed out of her recovery wear, and into something more flight appropriate. She bundled up each of the twins and quickly made her way to the hanger. She had been on the _Tantive IV_ before, she knew that she’d be able to find a ship.

She was right of course, she was always right. She found a ship easily that she was able to sneak away on. She strapped in the twins on a seat behind her. This was the first time she had ever flown with babies. Would they be safe? Would they come loose? What if they get hurt somehow? Motherhood came with anxiety. She tried her best to put it aside. She had a mission to accomplish. They would be fine.

Finding the ship was the easy part, finding Anakin was going to be much more difficult. She sped through the galaxy, desperate to find him. At first, she almost gave up after no sign of finding him. However, she soon spotted large amounts of imperial fighters heading forwards. She felt it inside her that Anakin was nearby and decided that following the fighters would be a good idea.

While in flight, she received a hologram message from Bail Organa.

“Senator, please return. You won’t win this fight.” He said defeatedly.

“You’re wrong. There is still good in him. I’m determined to bring him back. There’s nothing you can do or say that will change my mind.” She cut the transmission before he could say another word. Up ahead of her, construction was beginning. She couldn’t tell what it was. The ships were all headed to a convey.

Amongst the convey, on a Venator Class star destroyer, the newly suited Vader was watching over the construction. He felt the presence of Padme nearby. His memories were haunting him. He thought that if he turned, he wouldn’t have to deal with his trauma, he was wrong.

A ship that didn’t match the rest of the convey was approaching the star destroyer. He watched as it tried to approach the destroyer. He looked at it closely. Inside the ship, was Padme.

That was impossible. The Emperor had told him moments ago that he killed her in his anger.

“Let that ship land.” Vader barked. Whether it was Padme or not, he had to know who it was. He marched the best that he could in his new mechanical suit.

The ship landed in front of him, and he saw it with his very eyes, Padme was alive. The ramp released, and Padme waddled as carefully as she could down the ramp. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Vader in front of her. Was this the man she loved with all her heart? Was this the man whose children she had just birthed? He was covered from head to toe in shiny black armor. His breath mask mechanical.

“Padme.” His voice bellowed, he was still trying to get used to his new attire.

“No.” She whispered. “What have you become?”

“I am one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.” His mask hissed.

“Come back to me.” She begged. “Leave this, Ani.”

“That name no longer has any meaning to me.”

“You’re Anakin Skywalker. You’re a Jedi Knight. You’re a keeper of the peace. You’re my husband. You’re.” Her voice trailed off she ran as fast as she could despite her situation up the ramp and returned with two babies in her arms.

“You’re a father.” She whispered. Anger bubbled inside of Vader. Not towards Padme, but towards the Emperor. He missed the birth of his children because of him. The Emperor told Vader that Padme was dead causing him emotional pain like he had never felt pain before.

“Can I hold them?” He asked in the gentlest voice he could muster through his mask. Padme gently placed each of the children in his arms. He felt a love so strong towards these children. He was filled with happiness as held them. As he held them, the illusion quickly fell of the world around him. He realised the atrocities he had committed in the name of the dark side. The slaughter of innocent children was burning in his memory. He saw, for the first time, that what he was doing was all wrong. This was not the path he was meant to take.

“What have I done?” He sobbed.

“It’s okay Ani.” She said gently. “Come with me.” She put a hand up to his mask.

“No!” An old voice cackled. “No Lord Vader! You must stay here.” Anakin turned around to see the Emperor hobbling over towards them. Anger was burning inside Anakin. He passed the children back to Padme who ran back inside the ship.

“How dare you lie to me?” Anakin growled. He ignited his lightsaber. The Emperor did the same.

“You won’t win Lord Vader.” The Emperor said.

“You lied to me.” Anakin barked. He lunged at The Emperor who blocked Vader’s attack. Obi-Wan, who had crept onto Padme’s ship was listening in for the best time to appear. To hear his padawan breathe in his new suit tore Obi-Wan to pieces. He couldn’t bear to hear the noises of the lightsabers banging together without helping Anakin. He ran down the ramp, much to everyone’s surprise. He ignited the lightsaber and joined the fight. The hanger was filled with clashes of red and blue. They fought for what felt like hours. Padme watched on in horror, her heart skipping a beat every time the blades got too close to Anakin and Obi-Wan. The fighting tired out the old man.

“I’m too weak. Save me Lord Vader.” The Emperor pleaded for his life. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan held out their lightsabers in front of The Emperor.

“Not this time.” Anakin hissed and plunged his lightsaber right into the Emperor’s heart. In shock at what he had done, he fell onto his knees. Everything came back to him.

“Forgive me master.” Anakin pled. “Please. I need your forgiveness. I can’t go on without it.”

Obi-Wan looked over him. He could feel the light restored from within him. He could still feel fear and sadness, but that wasn’t important.

“Over time.” Obi-Wan began. “Over time I will come to forgive you. You deceived by a lie. I will forgive you one day, but for now, I think you need to live your life as a father and a husband.”

Anakin thanked his master and ran aboard the ship.

“You came back.” Padme whispered.

“I did it for you Padme, and for them.” 


End file.
